headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Colette Ferro
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = C. Ferro Corporal Ferro Corporal Colette Ferro S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions, 97. | continuity = Aliens film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]] | known relatives = | status = | born = 2140 | died = July 27th, 2179 Dark Horse Presents, Volume 3, Issue 2 | 1st appearance = Aliens | final appearance = | actor = Colette Hiller }} Corporal Colette Ferro is a fictional pilot and a supporting character in the ''Aliens'' film series. She appeared in the 1986 sequel film, Aliens, where she was portrayed by actress Colette Hiller. Biography Colette Ferro was born in the year 2140. As an adult she joined the United States Colonial Marines and achieved the rank of Corporal. Ferro was part of a unit assigned to the USS Sulaco that embarked on a mission involving a loss of communications on the colony world of LV-426 in the year 2179. Corporal Ferro piloted the Cheyenne dropship down to the planet's surface with her co-pilot Daniel Spunkmeyer. While the rest of the ground troops surveyed the atmospheric processing center at the Hadley's Hope colony, Ferro remained on the dropship awaiting dust-off. An alien xenomorph got onto the ship and killed Spunkmeyer just as Ferro began taking off. As she lifted off the ground, the alien got into the cockpit of the ship and attacked. She drew her weapon in the hopes of fighting back, but it was too late. Her blood sprayed across the windshield of the vessels as the dropship crashed to the ground. Aliens (1986); Directed by James Cameron. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director James Cameron and screenwriters Walter Hill and David Giler. * C. Ferro, Corporal Ferro and Corporal Colette Ferro all redirect to this page. * Many of the members of the United States Colonial Marines are identified by the first initial of the first name of the actor who portrays them. Ferro is named C. Ferro after actress Colette Hiller. Expanded reference material establishes the character's first name as Colette as well. * Colette Ferro held the same rank in the Colonial marines as Dwayne Hicks and Cynthia Dietrich. * Colette Ferro's USCMC service number is A41/TQ8.0.81120E2. 's service number is also revealed on the unit's heads up display. * Colette Ferro is one of eight female characters featured in Aliens. She is one of four stationed aboard the Sulaco and one of three females who are members of the Colonial Marines. * Ferro is one of three characters in the film who are pilots. The others are Daniel Spunkmeyer, her co-pilot, and Bishop, the android. * Actress Colette Hiller received 12th billing in Aliens. * Playing the role of Corporal Ferro is Colette Hiller's fourth film role. It is her first role in a science fiction movie, and it is her first role where she plays a named character. * Another character with the surname Ferro is Aldo Ferro, who was a scientist and cyborg who appeared in issues of Marvel Comics' Wolverine. See also Aliens United States Colonial Marines * S. Gorman - Lieutenant * Dwayne Hicks - Corporal * A. Apone - Sergeant * T. Crowe - Private * C. Dietrich - Corporal * M. Drake - Private * J. Vasquez - Private * C. Ferro - Corporal * R. Frost - Private * D. Spunkmeyer Private * W. Hudson - Private * T. Wierzbowski - Private External Links * * Colette Ferro at Xenopedia * Colette Ferro at the Holosuite References Keywords 22nd century | Corporal | Extraterrestrial | Pilot | United States Colonial Marines ---- Category:Aliens/Characters Category:2140/Character births Category:2179/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies